Study Dates
by JavierconLeche
Summary: There's a new pair of twins in school getting all the ladies excited but one of them isn't looking at them. I present to you my attempt at a fanfiction! I haven't written anything in such a long time but the new characters and season of Teen Wolf gave me a lot of ideas. Hopefully someone out there likes it.
1. Chapter 1

Danny sat in the library absentmindedly looking at his math textbook. He knew he could do the problems, he just wasn't feeling up to it. Ever since his best friends dad sent him away to London Danny's been in kind of a funk, the prospect of starting the new school year without his closest friend was depressing to him. The next table over he could hear Allison and Lydia whispering (a little loudly) about "distractions". If Danny thought he had it bad he wondered how much worse Lydia has it since her and Jackson dated for the longest time. He couldn't really blame her though, he was gone and there was a whole new group of guys for her to prey on. Two of these new students just so happened to be twins and they were the topic of a lot of conversations lately. They were identical and gorgeous and showed up to school on the first day on matching, sleek, black motorcycles. Lydia suddenly got this look on her face, a look that was basically the face of a lioness out on a hunt that just caught sight of her quarry. Without turning around Danny knew it was the twins Lydia had found. He could hear the sound of their leather jackets as they moved and them talking to each other about their classes and some other things Danny didn't bother to listen in on.

Danny decided it was just best to get into this math worksheet, a supposed refresher from the teacher to make sure that no one had forgotten everything over the summer. To be honest some of this stuff Danny could have sworn he had never seen before when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to find that one of the twins was standing there. "What's up?" was all Danny could say, he was kind of shocked at how attractive this guy was. He had a strong looking jaw and really nice brown eyes and he could tell this guy worked out, it wouldn't have surprised Danny if these guys were some kind of models. Before he could say anything the twin put his hand out for Danny to shake. "I'm Ethan, I don't know if you noticed but we're in the same math class?" he said. Danny shook Ethan's hand and was surprised to feel how firm his grip was "I'm sorry I didn't notice," Danny said as he got a little red, embarrassed from having to admit that. Ethan and his brother probably rarely went unnoticed wherever they were.

"Yeah I sit like right behind you" he said causing Danny to redden a little more. How did he not notice that this beautiful creature sat right behind him? "Oh…sorry about that. I'm Danny" he replied "but how are you in my math class if you're a freshman?" Ethan gave a little laugh that made Danny's stomach flutter a little "Well Danny it's ok, and I'm good at math apparently. Out of me and my brother I like to think I'm more…well rounded" he said that last bit with a tone that made Danny both nervous and excited. He coughed nervously into his hand "Ok well what can I help you with Ethan?" Danny asked trying to not make himself look like any more of a dork than he already had.

"I was just wondering, there are quite a few problems here that I'm having trouble with, and I was wondering if you'd like to get together sometime and work together." Danny looked again into those brown eyes and paired with an amazing smile Danny completely forgot why he was in such a funky mood. "Sure, I'd be happy to help you out sometime" Danny said. Ethan flipped Danny's notebook open to an empty page in the back "Do you mind" he asked Danny as he held his hand out for Danny's pencil and Danny nodded handing over his pencil. Ethan gave him that amazing smile again and began to write a phone number on the page. "Text me later so I have your number, cool?"

Danny looked at Ethan and gave him a nod "Yeah sure". "I gotta go but I'll talk to you later" Ethan said as he handed back Danny's pencil. Once again Danny could only nod. He watched as Ethan walked towards his brother who was a few tables down observing the way he walked with such confidence and grace that made it seem like he was always hyper aware of his surroundings and knew that people were watching. Danny watched Ethan and his brother walk out of the library and turned around to see Lydia winking at him, he rolled his eyes at her and shook his head and looked back down at his worksheet trying to hide his smile.

Aiden and Ethan had left school a few minutes early and were walking out to their bikes in the empty parking lot. "Are you serious right now Ethan?" Aiden asked his brother a little angrily. "We're here to do a job! You're only making this harder for yourself, you know we won't be here forever so why are you doing this". Ethan looked at his brother and gave a mischievous smile, "Relax I'm only having a little fun. Besides we have some time before all hell breaks loose anyway, so why not have some fun and try and be normal guys for a bit. I'm pretty sure if you tried you could get a little action too, in fact I don't think you'd even have to try too much if at all. The girls here are crazy about us. Don't pretend you haven't heard them whispering to each other in class". Aiden looked at his brother and exhaled, and shook his head slightly. "Just don't go messing anything up the boss would kill us if we failed, you know how important this is".

Ethan only nodded and agreed, not even really paying attention to his brother. To be honest he was excited to see if Danny would actually text him later. Him and his brother put on their bike helmets and got ready to go right as the bell rang and Ethan's phone vibrated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright so we're supposed to provoke this Isaac kid into flipping out" said Aiden to Ethan as they loitered around in the forest near the outskirts of town, "I've got an idea. Are you even listening right now"? Ethan looked up from his phone a little lost, only half paying attention to what his brother was saying. He was rereading his texts with Danny. "I told you not to let this little fun of yours get in the way Ethan." He walked over to his brother and grabbed his phone out of his hand and shut it off.

"I was listening! You said something about pushing some guy's buttons." Ethan looked at his brother while turning his phone back on and putting it in his pocket. He sat there and looked at his brother thinking of ways they could accomplish this task when he got an idea. "Ok I think I got something Aiden. We can't pick an actual fight with him in school because we'd have to deal with the consequences. So how about we just make it look, not really like a fight but, like he cornered one of us and just lost control of himself."

Aiden looked at his brother a little confused, "How are we going to manage that" he asked. Ethan got a mischievous smile on his face, "We get him alone in a hallway or something and then you beat the crap out of me for a few seconds then we make enough noise to attract some attention and you leave the scene. It would seem like he attacked me and people would think he's some angry asshole". Aiden thought about the details, it was honestly a pretty dirty trick they were going to pull on this guy and it might possibly just work. "That's a lot less involved than what I had in mind. I like it" was all Aiden could say.

Ethan just nodded and looked back down at his phone, began typing a text message and smiled.

Danny sat at his desk in his trying to read through these last couple of paragraphs of his English reading assignment when his phone vibrated next to his book. The screen read that he had just received a text from Aiden. He took a break from his reading and opened the new message which read "_Sorry for the delayed response, bro took my phone. Anyways maybe we can have a little study date tomorrow?_" Danny couldn't help but chuckle at Ethan's choice of words, he also couldn't believe that one of the most attractive guys at school wanted to spend time with him. Danny typed out his reply "_Yeah tomorrow works. Is 6 ok?"_, and hit send. Actually tomorrow worked great for Danny since that was going to be his first night home alone, his parents were each going to be extremely busy with work the next couple days to a week. Danny looked at the time and decided he needed to finish his homework so he could shower and watch some television before heading off to bed.

The next day school went by as usual for Danny, he went from class to class taking notes and receiving homework assignments. In math class Danny saw Ethan sitting in the desk right behind his. "Hey" Danny said as he flashed Ethan a quick smile before class started. After class Danny stuck around a little, "So, Ethan, you still having a bit of trouble with some of this stuff?" he asked as he and Ethan made their way to the door. "Just a bit but I'm sure I'll get it eventually" Ethan replied. "Yeah it's not too bad, also I will text you my address so you can come over and study if that's ok?" Ethan nodded his head "Yeah that's fine". Danny smiled at Ethan again "Well I got to go don't want to be late for class but I'll see you tonight" Danny said as he started walking towards his next class. He heard Ethan say a good bye so Danny waved back before turning a corner. Once his last class had ended Danny made his way to cross country practice. It was required of all the lacrosse players to do cross country in the off season so that there wasn't a chance for the players to get out of shape.

As soon as Danny finished getting ready he made his way towards the starting line. Today they were just going to run the mile as far as Danny knew. He made it to the beginning of the path right as they were about to begin. As everyone got ready Danny got distracted by someone saying his name. He turned around and saw Ethan and his brother making their way to the cross country group "I didn't know you were on the cross country team" Danny asked a little surprised. "Yeah it didn't really come up. I'll see you at the end" Ethan said as he and his brother made their way to the front of the group. Danny watched when the coach signaled to start. Ethan and Aiden were unbelievably fast he almost wasn't surprised when Isaac and Scott took off after them. Danny started running nowhere near as fast as them since he was pacing himself. The run though didn't last long because a body had been found.

With cross country cancelled for the day everyone was getting ready to go home even the twins who must have shown up late if Danny didn't see them before practice. He walked up to them a little weary of Aiden since they never really talked or were introduced. "Hey Ethan" he said letting a little nervousness slip into his voice. "Hey Danny" he noticed Danny was acting a little awkward and realized his brother was probably making him uncomfortable "Danny this is Aiden, Aiden meet Danny". Danny stuck his hand out "It's nice to meet you" Aiden shook Danny's hand and nodded before leaving Ethan and Danny. "You guys are really fast, it was impressive." Danny told Ethan he finished putting his things away. They made their way to the door "Thanks, we kind of grew up doing cross country". "Well that's still really amazing, anyways I was thinking if you wanted to come over to my place now we could always study, maybe order a pizza or something for dinner if you wanted to".

Ethan looked at Danny and gave him one of those dazzling smiles. "Yeah that sounds great" Ethan replied. Danny was getting a little worked up, over nothing to be honest. "This is only a study date" he kept repeating to himself in his head. "Not to sound creepy but I have my bike so I can just follow you home if that's ok?" Ethan said laughing a little at how ridiculous that question sounded. Danny laughed too, a sound that was beautiful to Ethan's ears "Of course, that's totally fine" said Danny.

Danny parked his car in the driveway and waited for Ethan to shut off his bike and get off. Once inside they went to Danny's room "You can take the desk if you want" Danny offered. "Sure" was all Ethan said as he looked around the room. Everything seemed so neat and normal to Ethan, it was actually pretty nice. Danny kicked off his shoes and plopped himself down on the end of the bed closest to Ethan and Ethan took off his leather jacket. Danny couldn't help but watch the way Ethan's perfectly toned muscles moved as he took his jacket off. Eventually they started working on problems. It was a little awkward at first because they worked in silence but then Ethan started asking Danny random questions about the town and other people. Their math homework wasn't actually that much tonight and they didn't have anything else to work on so the two decided to just hang out for the rest of the night.

Danny noticed that kept tapping his foot anxiously, with his heightened senses Ethan could smell Danny's scent everywhere in the room and he loved Danny's smell and it was driving him a little crazy. "How about we move this downstairs maybe watch a movie or something" asked Danny. "Sure sounds good" replied Ethan glad to move to another room that will hopefully not smell of Danny so much. They spent a good 10 minutes deciding on a movie when they finally settled for an action flick that Ethan had never seen or even heard about. They did have to pause about 13 minutes in when the pizza got there. Danny somehow felt both relaxed and excited, it had been so long since he's just hungout with someone like this but on the other hand it felt like a date with how close Ethan was to him on the couch the whole time that Danny was actually surprised Ethan didn't try the yawning reach around trick.

It was late when the movie ended "Damn look at the time!" exclaimed Danny looking at the clock hanging on the wall behind them in the living room. Ethan looked down at his phone that he hadn't noticed went off at some point during the movie, there was only a text from his brother asking what time he would be back. "Yeah Aiden's asking what time I'm going to be home, I should probably get going" said Ethan as he pulled his leather Jacket on. "Here let me walk you out" offered Danny. He walked Ethan out to the driveway where they stood and ended up talking for another 10 minutes.

Ethan's phone went off as he got another message from Aiden "That's Aiden again, I really have to go this time" said Ethan as he smiled at Danny. "Yeah it's late you should go before you get in trouble" said Danny. "This was fun" admitted Ethan "It's been so long since I've done something like this". "Same here" said Danny. Ethan looked Danny in the eyes and smiled before leaning in close and kissing Danny, it was a cautious kiss to see how Danny would react and to Ethan's relief he kissed back, an actual kiss. It was slow and passionate and the perfect way to end the night thought Danny. "I'll see you later, have a good night" said Ethan after pulling away from Danny, it was the last thing he said as he put on his helmet and turned his bike on. Danny nodded and backed up a bit and waited for Ethan to drive away before going back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Danny was sitting in class half taking notes and half thinking about last night. He replayed the scene of him and Ethan kissing over and over in his head, and it made him feel like a love sick little girl. He didn't know much about Ethan, for all he knew Ethan could be playing Danny but on the other hand this might actually be something real. He decided to text Ethan while the teacher wrote some stuff down on the board. _"Hey about last night…where does that leave us?"_ Danny took a shaky breath as he hit the send button. It's not like he was intimidated by Ethan, he was a person just like anyone else, but something about him felt slightly off and Danny couldn't quite put his finger on it. At the end of class he felt his phone vibrate and looked down to see that it was a reply from Ethan _"can we talk about it face to face?"_. Ethan wanted to talk about this in person, this eased Danny's mind a bit because if it wasn't anything Ethan would have just said so over text wouldn't he? Danny made his way to his next class and sat down in his desk before beginning to type a reply to Ethan _"Sure how about tonight?"._

The bell for the beginning of class rang and Danny silenced his phone before putting it back into his pocket. The first couple minutes of class went by normally but then everyone could hear sounds outside. No one said anything about it at first so the class kept going, it wasn't until it sounded like something was thrown against a locker that the class stopped. "Ok everyone just stay in your seats" tried to instruct the teacher but it was too late, everyone was already outside inspecting the scene. Danny followed the crowd out into the hallway and was surprised to see Isaac standing above a bloody Ethan. Danny made his way over to Ethan who was intently staring at Isaac from where he lay on the floor. It wasn't until Danny put his hand on Ethan's shoulder that he broke away from staring at Isaac and looked at Danny.

"Are you okay" Danny asked him. Ethan looked into Danny's eyes and smiled a little "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've had worse" he said as he tried to get up. Danny helped Ethan up when the teacher came up to them "Are you ok young man" she asked Ethan. "Yeah I will be" he replied and asked if he could get help finding the nurses office. "I can show him" offered Danny seeing as how he was already there and helping Ethan stand. "Ok make sure you get a pass back to class from the nurse" she said before ushering the rest of the class back into the classroom leaving her alone to deal with Isaac who seemed to be in some sort of hysterics.

Danny helped Ethan to the nurse's office which was all the way on the other side of the building. "So what was that all about" asked Danny. Ethan gave him a sideways glance but didn't look him in the face "I have no idea, it just happened out of nowhere". Danny couldn't believe this, it wasn't like Isaac to lash out like that. He was usually very quiet and reserved. In fact the only person he seemed to even open up to recently is Scott. "So about my text" Danny said trying to find the right words to not make him sound like a worried puppy. "I got it" Ethan cut him off "and I was going to reply when I got attacked, but yes tonight works for me" He smiled. Danny smiled too "Ok, let's say seven at my place"? Ethan thought about it for a bit "That should work" he said.

Ethan knew they were getting close to the nurses office and he didn't want Danny to let go of him. He liked being close to Danny, he was strong, kind, and his scent drove Ethan wild. They came across a bathroom and Ethan stopped "Can you do me a favor and let me go rinse some of this blood out of my mouth" he asked Danny. "Of course" Danny said as he changed course and held the bathroom door open for Ethan. Ethan made his way to the first sink he could and turned on the faucet. He knew Danny was watching and he could hear his heart beat a little faster than it would have been beating if he was calm. "What's wrong" asked Ethan as he cupped his hands under the running water and put the water he caught into his mouth and started to try and rinse some of the blood out. "Nothing I just didn't think anyone would ever be able to actually beat you up" he said looking Ethan over "you just seem very capable of taking care of yourself" Danny finished. Ethan spit out the water that was in his mouth and it came out a very pinkish red, Ethan repeated this process just to make sure he got it all out.

He looked at Danny staring worriedly at him. "Don't worry about me" he said "I'm a tough guy". He walked over to Danny and put his face in his slightly wet hands and looked him in the eyes. "Seriously," he said "Don't worry about me" and then he kissed Danny again. This kiss wasn't like the one last night, this one was reassuring and slow even if it might have had the slightly metallic taste of blood. Danny pulled back and looked down as his cheeks went slightly red. "Come on, you still need to get me to the nurse" he said as he put his arm around Danny's shoulder and led them out of the bathroom. They walked the rest of the way to the nurses office in silence. Danny couldn't help but wonder about what he'd seen in the hallway but he figured he shouldn't pry into it. When they got into the nurses office Danny helped Ethan into a seat even if he really didn't need the help. Before the nurse could start to ask questions Danny asked her for a pass and she went into another room to write one out for him.

"You sure you'll be ok" Danny asked one last time. Ethan grabbed Danny's hand and placed it between his two and looked him in the eyes and gave a little laugh "Yes I'll be fine, I'll see you tonight too ok?". The nurse came in with Danny's pass and he took it and left but not before looking back and getting one last look at Ethan's beautiful, somewhat bloody face. Danny made it back to class with just enough time to get the homework. The rest of the day went on as normally as it ever does. After school Danny went home and tried to do as much homework as he could before Ethan came over. It wasn't hard to tell when Ethan had arrived, Danny could hear his bike from a block away.

Danny opened the front door and waited there for Ethan, Danny watched him shut off and get off the bike. Ethan removed his helmet to reveal a smooth unblemished face. It looked to Danny as if he hadn't even gotten beat earlier. "Hey" Danny said smiling and holding the door open for Ethan. Ethan smiled back and walked into Danny's house and setting his helmet on a coat rack before taking off his leather jacket and placing that on the coat rack as well. "Hey" Ethan smiled at Danny, that same amazing bright smile that seemed too perfect to be real but there it was. Danny led Ethan to the living room where they each sat on different couches across from each other separated by a coffee table.

Ethan looked down at his shoes and brought his hands together, "Alright so I know you asked about…us. To be honest I'm not too sure either, I mean don't get me wrong I really like you but I don't think it would be wise to jump into anything at the point we are". He looked up at Danny finally after saying this waiting for him to respond. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Danny finally spoke "That's actually really reasonable. So we should probably just hang out and get to know each other then is what you're saying" Danny asked. "Yeah, basically" replied Ethan "It's not like I do this a lot, you're actually the first person I've ever attempted to pursue anything with. I just don't want to mess up is all".

"Well then how about we hang out tomorrow and do some homework" Danny asked. Ethan now slightly more relaxed than he had been before looked Danny in the eyes with a small smile on his face "Of course". Danny was completely shocked by this confession. He would have assumed that someone as gorgeous as Ethan would have had tons of other boyfriends or admirers, or even fooled around with people before Danny. He was touched that this beautiful guy actually liked him enough to get to know him before they started…what? Dating? Who knew but for now Danny was happy with the way things were.

"Listen I can't stay long, have some family stuff to do. I actually thought this might have taken longer than it actually did , but anyways I'll see you later ok" Ethan said as he got up and made his way to the door. Danny followed him and waited till he was done putting on his jacket and grabbing his helmet before opening the door for him. "I'm glad you weren't hurt, I was kind of afraid you'd hate me afterwards" Ethan admitted. "I couldn't hate you unless you actually tried to get me to hate you" smiled Danny. Ethan smiled back and pulled Danny into a tight hug before leaving. Danny watched him get on his bike and drive off.

Danny wasn't going to let this worry him. He already had too much on his mind with school and a cross country meet next week. The next day at school everything went normally. Danny and Ethan worked together on some math problems in class and talked to each other about how their day had been and so on. "I hope we don't get too much homework tonight" Ethan said "I was kind of hoping we would get to talk about stuff other than math tonight". Danny looked up from the problem he was currently solving "Well between the two of us I'm sure we can get it done quickly enough". The bell signaling the end of class had rung and everyone was in a hurry to get out, luckily if everyone was gone before the teacher could assign the homework she wouldn't bother.

Later that night Danny finished what was left of the worksheet they had been given in class and did some of his reading assignment. Once again Danny could hear Ethan coming. He got off of his bed and made his way downstairs to let Ethan in. "Hey" Ethan said as he walked into Danny's house and Took off his leather jacket. Danny led the way to his bedroom "So I guess we didn't get any homework for math class, did you have anything else you needed to work on" Danny asked Ethan as he sat on his bed. Ethan sat on the rolling chair next to Danny's desk and swiveled the seat so that he was facing Danny. "Not really, I finished everything" Ethan said as he spun the chair once. He got off and walked over to the bed and sat next to Danny "So what kind of movies are you into?"

Danny laid down and put his hands under his head staring up at the ceiling. "Let's see, I'll pretty much watch anything as long as it's not pointless gore". Ethan tried not to make it look obvious that he was staring at Danny's slightly exposed stomach, Danny mistook Ethan's silence as awkward so he patted the bed next to him. "How about you" Danny asked as Ethan as he laid down too. "I like action movies, apocalyptic stuff, the occasional comedy" Ethan said as he turned his head to look at Danny. "Favorite color?".

"Blue" Danny answered, "yours?". Ethan looked up at the ceiling "Red" he answered "Where's your family?". Danny laughed a little "They're away for work, not really sure how long they're going to be gone but it's usually anywhere between a few days to a few weeks". Ethan looked at Danny, he could hear his heart beat so steadily and relaxed that it made him feel just as relaxed. Ethan resisted the urge to reach over and lay his hand on Danny's chest and instead asked "Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes, but it's not all bad. For example if my parents were here they would be coming in every two minutes to make sure we weren't doing anything weird or they'd be embarrassing me. What about your family what are they like?". Ethan was completely unprepared for this question, should he give Danny the truth or a total lie? "Um well me and my brother are kind of living with an uncle of ours. After our parents died he took us in which I guess was great for everyone cause he's blind and we help him around with a lot of stuff he can't do himself."

Danny pushed himself up a little with a gasp and put his hand on Ethan's shoulder " I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked, I feel like such an ass now". Ethan put his hand on Danny's chest and gently pushed him back onto the bed "It's ok, you didn't know. Besides I'm ok, this happened years ago and I at least still have my brother". Ethan tried his best to not make this situation awkward and the only thing he could think of doing was to grab Danny's hand and stroke the top of it with his thumb. The two laid in Danny's bed like that for a long time until Ethan's phone rang and the only sign of it being late was the time on the text from Aiden that read _"It's late, you ok?. _

"I should probably get going, it's actually really late" said Ethan as he sat up. Danny got up and nodded. Back at the front door Ethan noticed that Danny still looked a little bad about what he asked. Ethan smiled at Danny and gave him a hug, and they stood there for a minute neither really wanting to end the hug. Ethan's phone vibrated again and he let go of Danny to check it. "I really have to get going. Text me sometime ok?"

Danny nodded "Ok". Ethan gave him one last smile and got on his bike and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night Danny sat at his desk trying to do all of his homework since he wouldn't be able to get any done this weekend. This Saturday the track team was going to a meet which was exciting, unfortunately that meant a bus ride that lasted hours both ways and Danny was not really looking forward to that bus ride. That is of course unless he got to sit with Ethan, Danny wouldn't mind that at all. The thought of sitting next to a guy that he found really attractive and that seemed to really like him back was kind of refreshing. It had been a long time since Danny's last "relationship" had ended and figured it was about time he got back into the dating game.

Danny tried to read one of the passages from his book and found that he had only been skimming the section and having to reread it because he hasn't really been taking in anything of what he was reading. Danny distractedly looked out the window and saw that the sun hadn't set yet but would soon. He decided none of his homework was going to get done that night so he decided to go for a walk. There was a park a few blocks away from his house that he liked to go to because there weren't any kids in Danny's neighborhood which meant the park was usually empty except for the few times that other teens go there to hangout and smoke cigarettes. It was Danny's spot and he liked going there to think. He got up and grabbed his music player and made his way down stairs and out his front door. Danny took a deep breath, enjoying what a beautiful night it was going to be, the warm end of summer air mixed with a light cool breeze made him feel good about his decision.

Danny put in his head phones and started his music and made sure he locked the door behind him before he left. Danny loved going for walks at this time of day. His neighborhood was quiet and peaceful as most of his neighbors got ready for bed, or were just relaxing after a day at work. Danny turned a corner and saw right ahead of him the park. It wasn't that big or impressive but Danny loved going there. He sat in a swing and started swinging, humming along to his song and letting his mind wander. Somehow his thoughts always came back to Ethan one way or another. Danny thought to himself that it was normal, he was still a teenager after all, crushes happen.

Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked through his conversations. The last time he had texted Ethan was the day before yesterday. Danny typed out "Hey" and hit send, honestly he could have done better than just a simple hey but he didn't really think flirting via text was really necessary at the point he and Ethan were at. The song in his music player ended and he didn't really feel like listening to that particular song so he skipped a few songs before settling on one. His phone vibrated and he knew it was from Ethan "Well hey there! What's up?". "Nothing much, at a park,bored. You?".

Danny swung for a bit more enjoying watching the colors of the sky as the sun set and the day faded into night. Danny's phone vibrated again this time a lot sooner, he opened the text from Ethan "'I'm sorry, would totally come keep you company if I didn't have a family thing going on tonight". Danny sighed now that he knew he wasn't going to get to see Ethan tonight, not like he really expected to but still he could hope. "It's all good, I'll get to see you tomorrow on the bus to the track meet" Danny hit send and waited. He swung for a few more minutes waiting for Ethan's next text. He suddenly realized that it was eerily silent and looked down to see that his music player had died. He put it and his head phones in his pocket and pulled out his phone and just held it in his hand. He got up off the swing right as his phone went off again. "About that, would you wanna sit with me for the ride? My bro stupidly got suspended and can't go", Danny smiled a bit and replied "yeah definitely!" and hit send.

He smiled and didn't stop smiling all the way home. By the time he got back he decided it was too late to try and finish what was left of his homework and figured he would just have to take it with tomorrow. He kicked off his shoes and jeans and laid in bed until he fell asleep.

"yeah definitely" was the last text Ethan got from Danny. He could have replied but figured that would be a nice spot to end the conversation. Aiden noticed his brother's smile and scoffed a little. "What" said Ethan "if you got something to say, say it". Aiden walked over to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder "Listen Ethan, you gotta stay focused and you can't really do that if you're distracted by some human you're toying around with". Ethan sighed and looked down, the smile gone from his face. Of course Ethan had thought about the consequences of what was going on between him and Danny. He figured that if he played it off as just a game he could convince himself that that's all this was but it was getting harder to convince himself that it was just a game.

Ethan looked up at his brother, his brother's eyes looking back at him. Aiden's eyes, Ethan's they were the same yet behind them were two entirely different people. "Aiden, I've been thinking, what would happen if I turned him" he looked back down not wanting to see the look from his brother worrying that it would be bad. "You could do that" said Aiden "but you and I both know it won't end well. If you do turn him he won't be an Alpha and there's no way Deucalion will let you keep him around. The only way that would work is if you forced your way out of our pack to start a new one with him."

"What if I could do it, leave the pack" Said Ethan. He felt a hand slap the back of his hand "Don't be stupid!" yelled Aiden "you know that would be impossible. Besides how could you do that to me, you'd really just leave me like that? And don't pull that "it's just a game" bullshit cause I know you and we both know this is getting serious…at least for you". Aiden put his hand around his brothers shoulder "listen you need to think about what you're doing". Ethan looked up and saw the night sky and wondered if things would work themselves out.

Danny had a good feeling about today. Sure he still had homework he was going to try and do but he got to spend some time with Ethan. He waited in the school parking lot with a few other members of the track team for the rest of the team to show up. Danny sat on the hood of his car idly listening to the conversations going on around him not really wanting to be a part of them but still curious to know what everyone was talking about. He looked over to where Scott and his group were standing and noticed that 2 of them looked almost ready to kill someone and that Scott was barely keeping them from blowing up.

Danny went back to just listening around when he heard it, quietly in the distance but getting louder as it approached, Ethan's bike. Danny watched him pull into the school parking lot and park his bike. The two from Scott's group kept giving him nasty looks but Danny decided not to question it much because Ethan was walking towards him and smiling one of his captivating smiles. "Hey there, good morning" said Ethan as he stood in front of Danny. Danny couldn't help but return a smile "Morning" he said before the coach blew his whistle and ordered everyone to hurry into the bus.

Ethan and Danny sat closer to the back of the bus with Danny sitting next to the window. Neither of them said anything for a while after the bus started moving, Danny watched the scenery as they drove and Ethan seemed to check his phone every few minutes. After a while people forgot how tired they were and started talking except for those one or two people who went back to sleep. Danny decided now was a good a time as ever to start a conversation. "So, how come your brother wasn't allowed to come?"

Ethan furrowed his brow "Well some guys pulled a prank involving his bike being indoors and somehow only he got in trouble for it". Danny just nodded his head not knowing what to say and so they sat in silence for another few minutes. Out of nowhere Danny's phone starts vibrating, he pulled it out and saw it was a text from Styles. Danny turned around to give him a confused look to which Styles simply pointed at his phone and made texting gestures.

Danny gave in and read the text "So Ethan keeps checking his phone would you mind finding out what he's waiting for?". Danny gave an exasperated sigh "No! I really like this guy, what is wrong with you?". Danny waited and of course he got another text this one only read "please". Danny tried ignoring it only to have another 20 sent in quick succession. Danny finally gave in and turned to Ethan "So you waiting on some big news?" he only looked at him with a slightly confused face. "Your phone, you keep checking it" said Danny trying to make things clear. "Oh yeah, someone close to the family isn't doing too well. It's kind of serious".

Danny felt kind of bad for asking about it but it was the only way to get Styles to stop his annoying mass texts. He told Styles what was up and didn't get another text. They had been on the bus for a little over an hour when they got stuck in a traffic jam. One of the other guys on the bus wasn't doing too well, apparently he was car sick. Styles kept bugging the coach to pull over to a rest stop so that everyone could at least get some fresh air but the coach was inflexible and told him to get back in his seat. Danny wished the coach had listened to Styles, he really needed to get up and move around for a bit.

It was a few minutes afterwards that Styles got up and moved next to the car sick kid, it was only a few seconds before the bus was filled with the sounds and smell of someone losing the contents of their stomach. That's all it took to convince the coach that we all needed some fresh air and time off the bus, what could it hurt, at this point the team would be late to the meet anyway. Danny made his way off the bus right behind Ethan and out into a rest stop for travelers. Danny and Ethan made their way to a shady tree and sat down watching the rest of the team mill about.

"It was a bit excessive but at least we're off the bus" said Danny as he stretched his legs out a bit. Ethan chuckled at that and turned to smile at Danny. They were going to be at the rest stop as long as it took to air out the smell from the bus and clean up the mess. Ethan got up and stretched, reaching up to stretch lifted Ethan's shirt just enough to give Danny a little peak of his stomach. "Yeah but I doubt we'd get off that bus any other way" Ethan said as he bounced after his stretch. Ethan stuck his hand out for Danny "Come on" he said "it looks like we're going to be here for a bit, we might as well make the most of our time out here and look around a bit". Danny took Ethan's hand and they both made their way slightly away from the group.

The two teens walked around the bathroom building to find a pretty decent sized picnic area behind it. There were families at the tables, kids running around playing, and even a dog. Danny and Ethan walked a bit more and found a trail that lead into the woods "What do you say we check it out" asked Ethan. Danny looked at him "I don't think so, we don't know how long we have". Ethan sighed "Alright then we should probably head back since it doesn't look like there's much else to look at out here". The two made their way back to the rest of the team and as soon as they got there Boyd, who Danny wasn't sure was actually part of Scott's group, came out of nowhere and started attacking Ethan.

Danny couldn't believe what was going on, this was the second time someone was beating on Ethan and again Ethan didn't fight back. The coach tried to stop it but Boyd just pushed him away like he only weighed half of what he actually weighed. It wasn't until Scott jumped in that he actually stopped and didn't try to keep punching Ethan. It was eerily silent as the coach told everyone to get back on the bus. Danny went down to help Ethan up and see how bad he was doing after such a beating. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine" Ethan said as he let Danny help him up. Danny lead them back to their seats and he sat Ethan down by the window this time to make sure that if it does happen again he can at least try and stop them.

The bus ride was silent the rest of the way except for an announcement from the coach that the meet had been pushed back a day. They rode like that until they had to stop because night had fallen. The coach had managed to find them a hotel to stay in for the night, it wasn't the most welcoming place but it beat sleeping on the bus. "Alright guys two to a room, pair up! And keep your dirty little hands to yourselves!". Danny and Ethan locked eyes and nodded a silent agreement that they would be roommates for the night. They grabbed a key from the coach and made their way up a flight of stairs to their room.

The room itself wasn't that impressive, pretty much everything in the room was some shade of brown, the bed had a lingering smell of tobacco, and the clock on the nightstand between the beds was blinking the wrong time. Danny sat down and set his homework on the end of the bed as Ethan came in behind him and closed the door. Danny walked to the window which was next to the door and right by the bed he had chosen to put his stuff on. He looked out at the part of the building he could see and saw the team milling about, probably talking about how creepy or bland this place seemed to them too. Ethan walked over to Danny and joined him in looking out the window. "It beats having to sleep in the bus by a long shot" said Ethan.

Danny let out a chuckle and playfully shoved Ethan. Ethan laughed too and pushed Danny back just hard enough to knock him down on the bed and for him to land on top of Danny. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do this" breathed Ethan as he closed the gap between his lips and Danny's. They started kissing slowly and passionately, savoring the moment and getting the most out of it. Slowly they started kissing each other more hungrily, Ethan broke away for a second and pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. As he went back to kiss Danny he was stopped by Danny's two hands pushing on his chest. "What's wrong" Ethan asked a little confused "did you want to stop?"

Danny looked at Ethan in the light that was coming from the bathroom and the little moon light getting in through the blinds. This was the first time Danny had seen Ethan like this all broad shoulders, massive arms, and lust filled. Danny wanted to take as much in of the moment as he could. He moved his hands from Ethan's chest, he let his hands roam from chest to, to abs, and Danny's hands went up to Ethan's shoulders to his arms and then Danny pulled Ethan into him. Danny's hands moved to Ethan's strong back once the kissing resumed. Danny's mouth ventured from Ethan's and found a spot on his neck that he really liked having kissed.

The two repositioned themselves causing Ethan to knock something off the end of the bed "Sorry". "Don't worry about it they're only books" said Danny. "You brought homework? I should let you get to it" Ethan said as he backed off of Danny. "Oh hell no" there was no way Danny was going to be able to do any homework with Ethan lying next to him shirtless. Danny pulled Ethan back on top of him and started kissing him. Ethan pulled Danny's shirt open and started kissing down his neck and making his way down to his chest his hand slowly moving to caress Danny's bare side.

"What's this" Ethan said pushing Danny's shirt open wider to reveal two long scars some inches apart. "It was from a surgery, had to have a metal bar put in so my lung and heart weren't crushed" Ethan looked at those two scars blemishing Danny's perfect body and wished he could erase them from him. Ethan traced one of them with his fingers, "What if you could make the scars disappear" he asked thinking once again about turning Danny. "I don't think I'd want to" he said putting his arm around Ethan's neck "I like to think of it as a sign that I'm a survivor". Ethan rolled over on top of Danny and grabbed his shoulders "I hope you're right" and kissed him resisting the impulse he was having of biting him and turning him then and there.

He didn't have to resist for long though, almost as soon as they started making out again Ethan started turning. He pushed himself off of Danny and got backed away to the bathroom, Danny worriedly asked "What's wrong?". Ethan made it to the bathroom door "I'm sorry give me a minute". He closed himself in the bathroom and looked in the mirror, this wasn't a normal transformation at all. Something felt really off about it and it wasn't until he felt something in his stomach, a feeling of something trying to claw its way out. He ran out and grabbed his shirt from off the floor and pulled it on "I'll be back in a bit, don't follow me" he said on his way out before Danny could ask him what was wrong.

Danny was both worried and disappointed that Ethan ran out the way he did. He looked really spooked and Danny wished Ethan would have let him try and help him. Danny reached down to readjust his erection, he was kind of hoping him and Ethan would get past the whole frenzied making out part of the routine. Danny waited a half hour before he decided it would be best to just go to bed, he didn't know when Ethan would be back so he picked up his phone and sent him a text before turning in _"Hey if you need anything when you come back to the room don't hesitate to ask, ok?"_. Danny woke up the next morning and saw that there was no one in the other bed and he checked his phone but there was no reply from Ethan. He got up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he walked out back into the room right as Ethan walked in through the door. His shirt ripped in a few spots and he still looked a little jumpy.

"You ok" Danny asked "I was kind of worried about you". Ethan walked over to Danny and hugged him "Yeah I'll be fine, also we have to get ready to go" he said as he picked up his bag and helped Danny get his stuff together. "Thanks" said Danny as he picked up a shirt and slipped it on.

Danny and Ethan made their way to the bus and saw that there were already people piling in. Danny sat down and noticed Ethan talking to Scott, he was curious about what they were talking about but Ethan didn't seem to be very chatty. The coach did a quick head count and the bus was on its way back home which confused everyone "Ok guys the track meet was cancelled so we're going home". Everyone seemed a bit disappointed, Ethan made his way over to Danny after talking with Scott and he sat down. "You alright" Danny asked "you look kind of worried". Ethan looked at Danny "I'd rather not talk about it if that's ok" he said. "Yeah that's fine" Danny said trying not to upset Ethan. Danny sighed and looked out the window and felt Ethan shift a little as he took Danny's hand in his own. The two spent the entire bus ride sitting in silence, holding hands.

Authors note**

I apologize that this update took so long. I had originally planned to get it up by Wednesday (Thursday at the latest) of this week but things kept coming up. Also I'd like to take this moment to thank you all for reading this story! I didn't expect it to get as much attention as it has, so thank you all for reading and I hope you continue reading! :]


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the bus pulled into the school parking lot Ethan let go of Danny's hand and was one of the first people off the bus. Danny watched him go, wondering if everything was all right and hoping that Ethan will eventually feel comfortable enough to tell him what was wrong. Danny went home that night and finished all of the homework he didn't do that weekend and went to bed. It wasn't until class the next day that he saw Ethan. He looked up at Danny and smiled almost as if he were ashamed or embarrassed about what had happened. There wasn't much chance for talking in class that day since the teacher was trying to get the class up to speed before a test. After class Ethan said bye to Danny and walked out of the room, Danny didn't let it bother him. He knew people needed to be alone sometimes and it seemed like Ethan needed some time to himself, which is why Danny didn't text him since he figured Ethan would talk to him when he was ready.

The next day in class they didn't get any chance to speak with the test going on. Ethan and Danny were two of the first to finish and were forced to sit in silence until the end of class which was killing Danny because he wanted nothing more than to turn around in his seat and see Ethan smiling back at him and ask him about how he's been. Unfortunately the teacher was really strict about that sort of thing and would either deduct points or fail him for not being quiet and he didn't want to risk a hit to his GPA because he just had to talk to this guy he really liked that was surprisingly gentle despite his amazingly muscled frame.

Later that night as Danny was finishing his homework his phone started vibrating, he checked and saw that it was Ethan. _"Hey are you busy? I'm outside"_ was what the text read but Danny didn't believe it, he would have heard the bike roaring down the street. Just to make sure Danny looked out his window and sure enough Ethan was standing in the driveway with his bike. Danny wasn't feeling completely great at the moment but he forgot about it at the little rush of excitement from Ethan's surprise. He made his way downstairs and out the front door, he walked out to meet Ethan on the driveway.

"I'm sorry" were the first words Ethan said as he went to hug Danny, "I've been a bit of an asshole lately and you didn't deserve it". Danny was kind of surprised but decided not to question Ethan's apology yet, he might explain himself eventually and it might not help at all to prod. "Do you want to go for a walk" Ethan asked. Danny considered it for a second but a short burst of pain in his chest convinced him against it "I'm not really feeling too hot, would you mind if we just sat on the porch?". Ethan nodded "Yeah sure, I just really felt like talking to you". They made their way to the porch and sat on the sturdy old bench that has been there for as long as Danny could remember.

"So about what happened at the motel this weekend, I'm sorry. I swear it wasn't you, I was just having a really weird panic attack." Ethan lied, he had to in this situation since he couldn't really explain to Danny that he was tripping on wolfs bane. It absolutely killed Ethan to have to lie to Danny, sure Ethan lied to literally everyone who wasn't in the pack or knew about werewolves, but it felt different when he lied to Danny. "I talked about it with my uncle and you're going to think this is so stupid but he thinks it was because of separation anxiety". Ethan caught a glimpse of Danny making a pained face but it was only for a second, He turned and grabbed Danny's hand "Hey are you ok" he asked. Danny didn't look right, his face looked the wrong color from what it usually was.

The pain in Danny's chest had reached a point where he couldn't hide it anymore and he knew something was wrong. "Ethan, I think I need to go the emergency room" Danny struggled between breaths and before he knew it Ethan already had him standing next to his bike. "What's wrong" he asked as he got on and handed Danny the helmet. "My chest hurts…and it's getting harder to breath" he said. Ethan now noticed that Danny was struggling a bit with his breathing and panicked just a little before he calmed down and realized he needed to act and fast. He helped Danny onto the bike and without even checking if Danny was wearing the helmet he sped off to the hospital. It felt good to have Danny riding with him, if only it was under better circumstances. He would have loved the feel of Danny's arms around his waist as the wind rushed at them.

Ethan wasn't sure how many lights he blew or even how he made it but he got Danny to the hospital in less than 10 minutes. If only he could have transformed, he could have gotten Danny there even faster. Ethan stopped and shut off his bike in a spot between two handicap spots right by the door, he didn't even really care that it wasn't technically a parking space but he was so overcome with relief that they were there it didn't matter. Ethan helped Danny off the bike since it looked like he could barely stand on his own and his breathing was coming in gasps "Don't worry I got you, just focus on breathing ok we're going to get you help" he said trying to calm Danny down as well as himself. Now that they were there the panic Ethan had been fighting earlier had finally found its way to the front of his mind.

As soon as they walked in Ethan became worried that they wouldn't be able to get help, it looked like there was a huge accident and the injured were everywhere. Ethan scanned the room and found a nurse talking to Scott, she looked past Scott and said Danny's name. "Help him please, he can barely breathe" she took Danny and sat him down in a chair and started taking his vitals. Once she was preoccupied with him Scott came up to Ethan and grabbed him by the shirt "What did you do to him" he said, his eyes glowing a bright gold. Ethan looked down at Scott "I swear I didn't hurt him" he said as he tried to give Scott the most pleading look he could manage.

There were retching sounds coming from behind Scott and the two turned around to see Danny throw up the contents of his stomach. Ethan leaned down towards Scott and whispered "That's mistletoe" they both looked at Danny who unfortunately didn't seem any better after emptying his stomach. The nurse looked at the two boys "Look after him while I go get a stretcher or something to put him on" and with that she rushed into the halls of the hospital. Ethan and Scott sat on either side of Danny, "You're going to be fine alright Danny, so don't worry" he said trying to calm him down. Ethan grabbed Danny's hand and held it while they waited for the nurse to come back, and Danny looked at Ethan. Ethan could only give a small unconvinced smile and nod as he tightened his grip on Danny's hand a little more.

Honestly Ethan was afraid to say something but didn't in case his voice betrayed him. He wanted seem strong, calm, and brave in front of Danny but he was scared. The only other person he really cared about besides Danny was his brother, he didn't even really care much for the rest of the pack, which is why this was scary for Ethan. He cared for his parents and he loved them yet they died, him and Aiden would have died too if they hadn't been transformed. Ever since then Ethan tried not to get attached to people that weren't his brother yet her he was in a hospital trying to keep it together as this boy he liked was slowly suffocating to death. If Scott weren't there Ethan would have bitten Danny, there was a slight chance that he wouldn't survive it in his condition and that was honestly the only reason he didn't do it then and there.

The nurse returned with a stretcher and instructed Scott and Ethan to help Danny into it. She pushed Danny in the stretcher to an empty room and sighed "I'm sorry the on call doctor isn't here and with the accident and us being understaffed there isn't a lot we can do" she looked at Scott and Ethan. "There's gottta be something you can do" Scott pleaded as he looked down at Danny still having trouble breathing. "What's wrong with him" Ethan asked trying not to sound panicked. The nurse looked at them "He's got a collapsed lung and its pushing his heart out of place" she explained to the boys. Ethan looked down at Danny, his face red with the effort of taking his next breath "Please, help him" Ethan pleaded. The nurse looked down at Danny and walked over to a drawer of supplies "Alright this will only help him until the doctor can see him" she said as she readied a really long and thick needle.

She angled it towards his chest and poked it into Danny fast and calmly, once in she pulled on the end of the tube and a fluid came up through the needle. Once she had gotten what seemed to be a lot of it out Danny's breaths came easier and he was able to thank the nurse. Ethan felt an amazing wave of relief wash over him and he couldn't help but smile. The nurse ushered the two boys into the hallway and ordered Scott to go ask about the doctor while she made sure Danny was fine. Ethan hung back a little "Thank you" he said to the nurse "for helping him". She smiled at him "I did what I could" and Ethan gave her the biggest hug he could manage without breaking her. He released her and smiled, a little embarrassed that he just did that. Scott came back and reported that there was still no word from when the doctor would be there, and that's when she thanked him and said she'd see him at home and Ethan realized that the nurse that just saved Danny was Scott's mom.

Ethan and Scott left the hospital but Scott stopped Ethan outside "What are you up to" he asked "and don't bother denying it because as soon as you came to town you went straight to Danny and Aiden went right to Lydia". Ethan felt guilty but he owed Scott something for helping him with Danny tonight so he confessed "We knew one of them would be important, and now we know it's Lydia" which was a relief to be honest. It meant Danny shouldn't be in any more danger and he'd be safe from all the wolf pack politics going on. Ethan and Scott both turned when they noticed a car slowly coming down the parking lot, and then it crashed into another car. Both the boys ran to see if they could help but when they opened the driver side door they saw that there was no one in there. Ethan's phone vibrated and he looked down, it was a text from Aiden _"hey we got work to do, meet at the bank"_.

Ethan left to take care of whatever "business" they had and left Scott alone to explain what had just happened to nurse that was just getting in to the hospital.

The next day right after school Ethan went straight to the hospital to visit Danny. He asked a nurse what at the desk what room Danny was in, once he knew he made his way there. He entered the room, it was quiet except for the hums and beeping of machinery everywhere and fortunately Danny was alone in the room. Ethan took a seat right next to the bed and took a good look at Danny, he looked peaceful in his sleep. Ethan reached for Danny's hand and held it for a while before speaking "I'm sorry" he said "this didn't have to happen to you and it might be my fault, but you're safe now. I'll try and make sure you don't get hurt like this again". Ethan knew Danny probably couldn't hear any of that but it felt good to say out loud. Ethan sat there watching Danny's chest rise and fall with every breath he took, glad that he was breathing normally again.

Danny was still half asleep when he noticed someone holding his hand, he looked over and saw Ethan sitting next to his bed. Danny let out a croaky sounding "Hey" and Ethan smiled at him. "How long have you been sitting there" he asked wondering if he had been there long. Ethan was relieved to hear Danny's voice again that it took him a second to respond to the question "I've only been here about 5 or 10 minutes, came right after school. Just wanted to make sure you were okay". Danny smiled at him "I think I'm alright" he said "Did I miss anything in class" he asked and Ethan couldn't help but smile and shake his head. Of course Danny would still be worried about school even after almost dying. The two sat there in silence for a little, holding each other's hand.

"Sorry about ruining the other night" Danny said. Ethan looked him in the eyes "You didn't ruin anything, and besides you're fine now so we can always reschedule and maybe go on a date or something" Ethan looked off to the side hoping Danny wouldn't notice the slight reddening of his face. This was the first time Ethan was actually suggesting about anything close to a relationship with someone so it was weird for him. "I'd like that a lot" answered Danny. The two sat in silence until Danny fell asleep again. Ethan stayed a while longer until eventually a nurse came in to tell him visiting hours were over. Ethan made his way outside glad that everything was going to be ok, even if it might only last a short time.


End file.
